The Sakura, The Soldier, and The Samurai
by Rakki13
Summary: WWII Japan / Under the sakura, secrets will be uncovered, bonds will be marked in ink, true power will be freed, and without a doubt, there will be -permanent- consequences. *ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Under the Dancing Sakura

***Warning: First FanFic. Warning: First FanFic.***

**If it sucks, tell me, point stuff out. I'll appreciate it. ^^**

**I have Chapter 2 in the makings, so it'll be up soon.**

**Anyways~ Allen-chan! Do the disclaimer!**

**Allen: What'd you just...**

**DISCLAIMER. NOW.**

**Allen: *sweat* Um... uh... 13 (or Rakki13) doesn't own D. Gray-man. If she did, I'd be a stick figure and always be forced into sex with Kanda. Haha, I'd probably just be a stick figure without the sex and Kanda thing.**

**Actually, the thing you said first is exactly what I'd do.**

**Allen: O.o *runs away*****  
**

**Chapter 1:**

_Under the Dancing Sakura_

There was a breeze that day. The forest of sakura freed its weaker blossoms, letting them dance in the air. It was far too early for the people of the village to get up and see the beauty of the sakura. The birds hadn't started their songs, and the sun has yet to bare its head, only rays lighting the predawn sky. However, the fact that it was early wasn't the only reason the villagers didn't come to see the blossoms.

The lone soul in the forest sat in one of the trees, his back against the trunk. He was meditating, ignoring the wind that had long since freed his long ebony hair from its cloth binding. The man was truly only eighteen, still a teenager in many respects. His face was sharp-edged and looked like the face of a well-disciplined man, but yet very androgynous.

With a katana leaning against his lean-muscled chest, he wore a black hakama (traditional Japanese pants) and a white mofuku (a kimono used for funerals, in this case it is only the basic piece without the coat). He knew this was only one of the many reasons the villagers called him "_Shinigami _(death god) ", but he could care less what the villagers thought of him. If he wanted to wear funeral clothing on a daily basis, that was his own choice.

As the sun finally peeked out, the teenager blinked open his eyes, revealing their dark depths. Standing, he looked off towards the sun. "_Che. Dare ka ga mori ni haitta_. (Che. Someone entered the forest.)"

With the sakura still dancing around him, the samurai raced off to find the foolish intruder.

"What the hell?"

"We know, we know. We're sorry!"

"Sorry? Sorry? You bloody threw me a parachute, and Master pushed me out!"

"Sorry..."

"Bloody hell you're sorry! If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place!"

"Allen..."

"Lavi, don't you 'Allen' me! I could've died! You just couldn't warn me first, could you?"

"Well, you aren't dead..."

"Only because Timcanpy helped me with the parachute, before I got skewered by a bloody tree!"

"Allen, why do you keep saying 'bloody'?"

"Because I'm bloody British and bloody mad! And I don't feel like bloody swearing because you're not worth it."

"How mean, Allen... Oh, what? Hey, I'm putting Lenalee on." _Shuffle_ "Allen, are you okay?"

"No, not really."

"Please forgive them, even if they don't deserve it."

"Fine. When can you come and pick me up?"

"Well... General Cross?" _Shuffle_ "Hey, idiot apprentice."

"Master, when will you pick me up?"

"Not anytime soon."

"Wha..."

"You have a mission. Do it, then you can go home.

"Master!"

"Timcanpy has the details in him. When I hang up, ask him to give you them. Heh, aren't golem radios convenient? Till next time." _Click_

"Master!"

"Son of a bitch!"

The boy glared at the golden flying ball with wings, its tail waving slightly. The golem radio opened its mouth, showing off razor-sharp teeth.

Sighing, the fifteen-year-old apologized, "Sorry, Timcanpy. While Lavi isn't worth it, Master is worth the swearing."

The boy was named Allen Walker. He was an odd sight with his sickly pale skin, a mane of shoulder-length, silvery white hair, and a strange scar passing over his left eye. The scar started low on his cheek in a curved line with another line straight across his cheekbone, and then it went over his eye, ending in an upside down pentacle on his forehead.

The teen looked up at Timcanpy. "Tim, please give me the stupid details."

Allen listened to the recording, thanking God that it wasn't his Master, just Lenalee's brother, Komui. Apparently, his mission was just to see if or when the military started recruiting in the area.

Allen had already figured out that they had kicked him off the plane above Japan, so he already knew that he would have to learn Japanese. Sighing, he thought, '_I'm soldier after __all._' Of course, they'd drop me off in the middle of nowhere and expect me to do a mission.

Yes, Allen was a teen-aged soldier. He was part of a special combat team that was kept secret from the public. The team was known as the Black Order with its soldiers being known as Exorcists. The team could easily end the war, but the country leaders in charge of them decided they'd be more useful in Ops.

Allen wanted to be a soldier like his foster father, Mana, was. He wanted to die like Mana, protecting his country till he died, but he was scouted by Marian Cross, one of the four team leaders in the Black Order known as Generals, and he became an Exorcist.

Allen ignored the reminder of his circumstances and started walking. Before long, he stood at the edge of a forest.

Gaping, he looked at the sight. "So pretty..."

Allen stood at the edge of a forest of cherry trees, their blossoms landing at his booted feet. The air was filled with their fragrance. He couldn't resist the urge and started walking into it. Blossoms tangled in his hair as Allen walked deeper into the beauty, his long, black coat making swishing noises as he went.

Suddenly, Allen heard a small noise. Turning quickly, he found himself looking into two black pools, both as deep as the sea.

**TBC...**

**Bad? Good? Total waste of your life? Please tell me! But mean reviews without any reasoning or critique will be used as ingredients for a fic with the pairing dying. Except if the pairing is Yullen... and maybe I'll spare Lucky too...**

**ANYWAYS~**

**Till next time, 13**


	2. Chapters 2 and 3

***EDIT: I decided to merge the short chapters, so now this is Chapter 2/3. The end A/N from Ch 2, the start A/N from Ch 3, and then finally the end A/N from Ch 3 are all after Chapter 3 and in order.***

***Enjoy and Review!***

**/**

**I was looking at the traffic stats and was pointing at stuff, going "OMG!" I was super-motivated by that and people's reviews. They made my day, no, made my week. Thank you so much!**

**Now for the disclaimer! Yu-pon!**

**Kanda: *twitch* What did you call me, Baka-sensei? You want to die, don't you? *reaches for Mugen***

**If you like your hair being long, I'd stop if I were you. *reaches for scissors***

**Kanda: *steps back* You wouldn't dare.**

**I would, just watch me. After I cut it, I'll sell to fangirls and become a billionaire. Now do the disclaimer. OR ELSE.**

**Kanda: Bitch... 13 (or Rakki13) doesn't own -Man and, for the sake of the readers, never will.**

**/**

**Chapter 2:**

_First Impressions_

**/**

The samurai stared at the strange boy. But it wasn't the strangeness that made him stare, no, it was something entirely different.

"_Kirei..._ (Beautiful...)" The samurai didn't notice the word that came out of his mouth. He stared at the boy. The boy's white hair had a few sakura blossoms tangled in artfully, and his eyes were a breathtaking silver, with undertones of light blue. The February cold had tinted his cheeks a light pink, and his parted, full lips were pink as well, though the samurai couldn't tell if it was natural or because of the chilly breeze. Noticing the scar, the samurai immediately began wondering about the ways you could get a scar like that. The samurai then looked lower and noted his skinny, but muscular physique.

His eyes began to travel lower, but he stopped himself. This was the intruder. He needed to be dealt with.

Allen stared, his lips parted.

This man was drop-dead gorgeous. He had a handsome face, high cheekbones, hard lines, but yet it had a certain femininity to it. Adding to the man's slightly feminine appearance, he had long black hair that shined with a dark blue in the sun. His bangs ended just above those startling eyes. Allen could tell the man was muscular, but it was lean muscle.

Allen opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by the tip of a sword, millimeters away from his nose.

The samurai glared at the boy, poised with his katana at his face.

"_Jotai anata no mokuteki o._ (State your purpose.)"

The boy looked fearfully at the sword. He opened his mouth and spoke. The samurai almost faltered hearing the sweet sound. "Please... I don't speak Japanese."

"_Dono yona orokana moyashi_ (What a stupid bean sprout)," the man said, lowering his blade to the boy's neck.

The boy's eyes widened, and he prayed, "Please God, get him to understand..."

Smirking, the Japanese man leaned closer and replied, "What's a damn British kid doing in Japan?"

The Brit gaped, thoroughly shocked by the man. "You speak English?"

"Well enough."

"Then will you drop your blade?"

"No, you're trespassing."

"Oh..." The boy looked regretful. "Sorry, is this your land?"

The samurai twitched unnoticeably. "Family's."

"I see. Can you forgive me and let me go?"

"Che. No."

"What? Why not?"

Dropping his katana and resheathing it, he looked hard at the boy. "You'll be killed on the spot anyways, if you don't stay here."

**/**

**Chapter 2 End**

**/**

**/*/*\*\**

/

**Chapter 3:**

_The Shinigami Has a Name_

**/**

Allen still didn't understand how he ended up here. Looking around, the room was barren, with only a cooking area and a futon as decoration, if you could call them that. The samurai sat in a pose that looked like meditation. "Um..." Allen started.

The older teen's eyes shot open, glaring at the interruption. "What?"

"My name's Allen Walker. What's your name?"

The samurai studied the boy levelly, then clicked his tongue. "It's Kanda. Kanda Yu."

"You? Yu? That'll get confusing!" Allen exclaimed.

Glaring, Kanda replied, "Who said you could call me by my first name, Moyashi?"

"Moyashi? My name's Allen, stupid."

"I call them as I see them, Moyashi." A smirk graced the older teen's face.

"Basta-"

Kanda interrupted, "Shouldn't you be asking what I meant earlier?"

Allen looked into Kanda's stern gaze. Tilting his head, he tried to remember what the samurai's talking about. Then, he remembered. "Why would I be killed if I wasn't here?"

"Why do you think?" the Japanese teen countered.

"...the hell? That's why I just asked you!"

"Baka. Who's the one in full military wear?"

Allen looked down at himself, taking in the sight of his long black coat with silver details, combat boots, and specially-made, leather gloves. "Oh."

The samurai, now holding up his hand to count off the reasons, one finger so far, continued, "And then you don't even look Asian in general, not even close to Japanese." Two fingers were counted. "You don't speak Japanese. _What-so-ever_." A third is added. "You probably have a concealed weapon somewhere. Though I'm surprised by how dumb you are, since you haven't used it yet." Allen glowered at him as Kanda had only his thumb unused. "Lastly, you would be coming out of the forest of 'The Shinigami of the Sakura'." His palm was now open with the slim fingers spread like a bloomed flower. Then, Kanda brought the fingers into a clenched fist, resembling a closed flower bud.

Allen processed the new information, examining it under his mental microscope. The Brit thought through different scenarios to figure out how to get out of this mess. None worked out well. Finally, he rested his mind of the last statement. He couldn't understand what the samurai was talking about. "Kanda, what are '_shi-ni-ga-mi_' and '_sa-ku-ra_'? And who or what is a 'The Shinigami of the Sakura'?"

The older teen looked at the boy, thoroughly taken aback by the unexpected question. All Kanda had expected was a look of distress and an 'I see', but no. This kid looked curious and had asked him about the one thing that ticked him off to no end. He looked hard at Allen, hiding his shock under an indifferent gaze, and then he answered, "'The Shinigami of the Sakura' means 'The Grim Reaper of the Cherry Blossoms'. 'Shinigami' means the Japanese equivalent of the 'Grim Reaper' or literally 'death god', and 'sakura' means 'cherry blossoms'."

Kanda paused, studying the boy's reaction. Allen still looked curious, if not fascinated by the new information mentioned so far, so the samurai sighed exasperatedly and continued, "As for who or what it is, it is a who, and the who would be me."

**/**

**TBC...**

**That was really short. **

**Kanda: Then write more, baka-sensei.**

***ignoring Yu-pon* I'll be putting up Chapter 3 soon. It's actually done, but I'm editing a few things. **

**Kanda: *twitch* Did you just call me Yu-pon again?**

**Maybe I did. Do you have anything to say about it? *reaches for the scissors***

**Kanda: Damnit... no...**

**By the way, where you going to look in the second paragraph?**

**Kanda: *cough* Nowhere. I'm going to go train now, baka. *escapes***

**Don't worry they always come back, even if it's against their will. xD **

**/ */*\*\**

**Here I am again! Getting tired of me yet?**

**Kanda: *gagged and tied up* Hu dm bik! Et mm o! (You damn bitch! Let me go!)**

**Oh, Yu-pon! You're sooo funny! Time for the disclaimer! *takes off the gag***

**Kanda: This crazy bitch owns nothing, but a messed-up personality! (disclaimer and insult?)**

**Oh, you know me so well! Well, since the disclaimer is done and you're tied up... Allen-chan! I have a present for you!**

**/**

**Allen: The present you gave me bites.**

**Was it really that bad?**

**Allen: No, I meant it literally. Kanda bit me!**

**Ouch... *realize* OMFG! THAT'S SO FUNNY!**

**Allen: ...What?**

**Think about it for a second. You'll get it.**

**ANY-A-WAYS~**

**Thanks for reading and please review! (The next update will be longer! I promise!)**

**Till next time, 13**


	3. Chapter 4: The Shinigami's Bride

**I'm so sorry this took so long. Got school, you know? Lavi, disclaimer please?**

**Lavi: What? No nickname?**

**Sorry, Lavi. Your name just fits for me, so no nickname. Sorry.**

**Lavi: *tears up* 13 (or Rakki13) doesn't own a thing. *runs away crying***

**Lavi! Wait! Tyki'll-! *hand rests on my shoulder***

**Tyki: Now. What. Did. You. Do. Shoujo?**

***runs***

**EDIT: Okay, so I found some typos with the help of LadyFayte. (Thanks for telling about the one you found!) There were a few things I noticed when I reread it, so I went kinda OCD about it and fixed it. And then, Rin28 was kind enough to mention the flow problem. The Japanese dialogue was my biggest "is it good?"/"is it bad?" things. I had no idea what to do. Originally, I was going to leave the Japanese as it was for this chapter and for the rest of the story, have none at all, stating that "Now that you guys get that Kanda probably thinks in Japanese and people who live in Japan generally speak it too, I won't be using it unless necessary!" But now, I came up with the idea that all words or phrases meant to be in Japanese will be in English, but be underlined, so it won't interrupt the story! Also, I decided to add a warning... Thank you for all your help and motivation, reviewers!**

*****All words or phrases meant to be in Japanese will be in English and underlined.**

****Warning: Language (I do not consider the "F bomb" to be a M-rated word) and Slightly Creepy, OOC Kanda**

**/**

**Last Time:**

_Kanda paused, studying the boy's reaction. Allen still looked curious, if not fascinated by the new information mentioned so far, so the samurai sighed exasperatedly and continued, "As for who or what it is, it is a who, and the who would be me."_

**/**

**Chapter 4:**

_The Shinigami's Bride_

**/**

Allen opened his mouth to ask other questions, but Kanda had already stood up and was walking to the doorway. Being as distractible as he is, the Brit forgot to ask about the fact that the man standing before him was some type of 'Grim Reaper' and instead asked, "Where are you going?"

The samurai threw a short glance at the boy. Raising his sheathed sword and resting it on his shoulder, he simply stated, "Sleep."

"Huh? Sleep? But it's not even..." Allen's voice trailed off as he saw beyond the Japanese teen that the sky from before was now darkening with the sunlight barely gracing the sparse clouds. "Whoa! Is it really that late already?" The samurai started leaving again. "Wait, where are you going? Isn't that mattress thing your bed?"

Kanda spun around, the annoyance perfectly visible on his face. "It is, but I'm not so rude as to force someone I, for reasons unknown to me, allowed to stay here to sleep on the wood floor. I'm going to sleep in a tree."

"I can't possibly take your-"

"Take it, and if a Brit like you wanted to bathe, there's a river up that path." The samurai turned back around and strode away, but not before catching a 'Thank you!' in the wind.

**/**

Allen walked down the path and found the river the older boy had been talking about. He quickly washed himself in the frigid water and patted himself dry. At the slightest noise during this time, the Brit would jumped into a battle stance, even though his body shook with the cold air breathing on his naked skin.

After completing a few other tasks, he made his way back to the same house. Allen untied his boots and set them outside, and then he shrugged off his hooded cloak. A smell suddenly came to his nose, and he found a bowl of some type of noodles. Noting a similar, but finished bowl sitting next to the doorway, the soldier presumed it was for him. He happily obliged the food polished of in less than three minutes.

Bathed and fed, Allen snuggled into the mattress and fell into a deep sleep, looking so much like an innocent child.

_/ _

Kanda had almost made it to his favorite tree, when his stomach growled loudly. "Che! That Moyashi made me forget to eat!"

Turning on his heel, he made a quick return to the building. The samurai noticed the boot prints heading towards the river, figuring the boy was taking a bath. Pausing, he realized that he hadn't told the kid that the water would be cold since it was winter. The new knowledge made him a little guilty, but not enough to apologize or anything. Though he did make enough of his soba for two people, Kanda told himself that it was unintentional. Setting the second bowl near the mattress, he placed his washed bowl by the door, so he could clean it the next day.

With the sound of approaching footsteps, Kanda dashed into the sakura forest. Soon, the samurai found himself at a familiar tree and jumped onto the strongest branch, leaning back comfortably in a natural crevice in the bark.

For the second time that night, the Japanese teen came to another realization.

_'Why did I run?'_

Gritting his teeth, the samurai wondered if the soldier boy brought some type of weird disease with him and it was making him ill and less focused. _'Stupid as well.'_

Kanda squeezed his eyes shut, trying to relax. Then, a pale face bloomed in his thoughts, and his eyes shot open. "Fucking disease..."

The samurai sat there for a while, gazing at the rising moon. The sky had lost all evidence of sunlight and was a deep black, littered with bright stars. The teen breathed calmly, drifting off into sleep. His eyelids grew heavy with tiredness, and just as he was about to let himself succumb to the desire of sleep, a gust of February chill hit him, his hair flying.

Shivers racked his body. He had forgotten a blanket. 'This disease is going to kill me...'

Kanda jumped from the branch and made his way back to the house again. This time he found the Brit's boots sitting outside and the boy snuggled into the covering on the mattress. The samurai saw the shakes of the soldier's shoulders. He knew the boy hadn't thought to shut the screens to keep out the wind, so he made quick work of doing so.

On the last screen, the boy made a noise, so Kanda didn't think it was good idea to open and close another to leave. He snatched one of the covers he had in a chest and took a seat near a small fire pit, which caused him to sit next to the Brit's head.

He looked down at the boy's sleeping face, his silver mane spread out behind him. The kid looked so innocent and childlike to Kanda, making the samurai wonder why this boy was in the military. _'__I don't understand him.__'_

Then, he saw something odd. The boy was laying on his side with his left arm on top of the cover, so Kanda could see that the Brit was still wearing his glove that went from his fingers to just below his shoulder. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he rested his fingers on the metal buttons that kept the glove secured and pushed them through the slits, slowly taking off the glove. His dark eyes began to see red peeking out from the newly opened glove. Kanda took hold of the glove's fabric and eased it off the boy, making sure not to wake the Brit. With the leather glove now held in his hand, the samurai stared.

"What the hell?"

The boy's arm looked burned. It was red, the red of blood. It looked rough, possibly scaly. Kanda didn't dare touch it, even if he was curious. Running his gaze down the kid's arm, he stopped on the back of his hand. The skin was the same, but embedded in the flesh was a cross of some sort. There were lines of green in the metal that seemed to glow. The arm was a freak of nature.

Kanda was shocked. _'__What has this kid's life been like?__'_

The Japanese teen felt pity, curiosity, and, though he would never admit it, care for the boy swirl around a heart he didn't know was still beating. He unconsciously brushed the silver hair out of the Brit's face.

Kanda was confused by his body. It kept doing affectionate things for a boy he didn't know. His hand held the kid's deformed one, and his thumb rubbed careless circles over the cross and bumpy skin. His mouth was speaking things he didn't understand. His eyes burned, but not a tear dared to escape. He stayed like that the rest of the night as his thoughts cried out in anger and confusion until he felt his mind lull him into sleep and his body continued its action, whispering dreamily, "Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Moyashi..."

**/ **

Allen awoke to find that while he was sleeping the screen-door things had been shut. He had entirely forgot to close them! Straightening his glove loosened by sleep, he grabbed his coat and boots and decided to look for Timcanpy, who he had finally realized had been MIA the whole time he had been at the samurai's house. Walking briskly down a random trail, the soldier began calling the golem's name, not having much luck with it.

He suddenly heard a familiar voice and click of tongue, so he made his way towards it. Upon making it to where the voice was coming from, Allen hid behind a tree and watched.

Kanda sat high in a very tall tree that was covered with cherry blossoms, his hair in a high ponytail and his sword resting at its usually place on his chest. Soon, the Brit caught sight of what the older teen was clutching in his hand.

**/**

Kanda glared at the winged ball that was desperately fluttering against the teen's grip on its tail.

"You probably belong to Moyashi, right?"

The gold object slowed its movements, considering the words.

"How can you both be so idiotic?"

The samurai saw the thing open its mouth, trying to threaten him with its razor-sharp teeth.

"You're the one who just had to bite me awake from an already bad dream, just to show me it wasn't just a fucking dream!"

It frowned, landing on the Japanese boy's forearm.

"Che. I don't even remember why I let that careless brat stay here. I mean he could be dead of frostbite right now if I hadn't shut those screens! He seriously pisses me off!"

Freeing itself from Kanda's loosened hold on its tail, the little thing walked with its tiny limbs up the teen's arm, settling itself in the curve in his shoulder.

The samurai glanced down at the creature and then toward the trees, where he knew the boy was hiding and watching. "You thing, go over to your master already. I'm going to go cook, which is hard to do with extra weight on your arm."

The gold ball jumped from his shoulder, nose-diving at the tree Allen was standing behind. Kanda jumped down from his spot and told the boy that he was going to make breakfast as he strode passed the tree.

He didn't look at the boy's face, since the samurai was still confused and infuriated at what had possessed him the night before, but he still figured that the kid was blushing from the embarrassment of being caught spying and the cold weather. He heard a stuttered 'T-thank you' and went to his house to make soba for breakfast for him and the Moyashi.

'_Why am I going soft?_'

_/ _

Days passed something like that.

Kanda would awake to find himself sitting next to Allen, in a place where the first thing he would see when he opened his eyes was the kid's sleeping face, and then he'd escape to the sakura and practice his swordsmanship by slashing the air precisely, cutting falling petals in half, or meditating to try to strength his bodily control, which had been eluding him.

Allen would wake up just before breakfast. Kanda learned soon enough that the kid ate _a lot_, so he had to up the kid's portions to accommodate. The two would sort of chat until lunch. The Brit found out that Kanda's family was all dead from disease and that his katana, Mugen, was his most prized possession, while the Japanese boy learned that Allen had been orphaned twice and that he joined the war to follow in his deceased foster father's footsteps, but that was the limit to their talk on personal topics. Allen had asked Kanda to teach him a little Japanese, and the samurai was surprised to find that the kid was picking it up so fast. After the lessons, the soldier would ask questions that Kanda would blow off with 'Che' or blatantly ignore.

After lunch, the older teen would train, and Allen had began to follow him and spar with him in hand-to-hand combat. Kanda was the more skilled of the two, but his wins were by an inch. If they were actually trying to kill each other, the two would probably be on the same playing field.

As soon as dinner ended the two would part, even with Allen's offers to give up the mattress. Kanda would return once the kid fell to sleep, and his body would make him treat the child with affection. He meditated to ward off the thoughts he deemed "sick desires", when he was there.

After doing this all for a week, Kanda found that food supplies were running on empty and his neck was in bad shape from sleeping in a sitting position, and then Allen had gotten cut by a branch the day before, and the samurai couldn't treat it and protect it from infection as he had no medicine. He had to go to the village, and Allen had to come with him.

**/**

"Put this on. It should fit."

Allen got a mouthful of fabric as the garment hit his face. Yanking it off, he glared at the smirking samurai who just threw another thing to him and went back to searching in the trunk. The soldier looked down at the items in his lap. The last thing Kanda threw was a glove, it was black and made of durable fabric. It was as long as the one he wore, and it could be secured at the top with a tie. The glove was obviously handmade because its stitching was horrendous. '_But how did Kanda know about the glove?_' Allen brushed off the thought as he saw the other garment that had been thrown in his face. '_Oh, fuck no._'

"_Bakanda_, why the hell did you give me a woman's kimono?"

Kanda glared at the nickname. Moyashi had used the words that he'd taught him ("baka" meaning stupid and "Kanda", making "Bakanda") and made up a nickname for him, along with the soldier finding out that "moyashi" meant "bean sprout". His glare shifted to a smirk when he thought of what he would say in response. "How'd you even know it was for women?"

"What else would you give me?" Allen deadpanned, without batting an eye.

The samurai didn't grace him with a response to that question, instead saying, "We are going into town."

The boy's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Kanda pointed to the strips of cloth wrapping the Brit's wrist. "You'll get an infection if that doesn't get treated. The village's healer has the medicine you need."

The kid nodded slowly and said, "I understand, but what's with the women's kimono?"

"Baka, you're wearing full military wear, and you- do you even remember that conversation?"

"Oh, right, but why a _women's_ kimono?"

"All I have. It's my mother's, so show some respect."

Something in the samurai's voice shut Allen up immediately, and he grudgingly conceded. "Could I have a little privacy to change?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "We're both guys, so what's the problem?"

"Are you a pervert or something?" the soldier asked. "It is perfectly normal for someone to want some privacy, Bakanda." Allen crossed his arms over his chest, glaring.

"Che. Whatever." Without anything else, the older teen walked out of the doorway, shutting the screen as he went.

**/**

After walking for a few minutes, Kanda looked back toward his home. _'__His arm...__'_

"Does it bother him that much?"

**/**

"Why'd I agree to wear this?" Allen held up the kimono, pinching it between his fingertips.

It was a cheery red, with little yellow flowers dotting the fabric. It was as long as his coat and would reach just above his ankles. A few moments ago, he had also discovered a hair comb caught in the folds.

"Lavi would have a cow seeing me in this. Lenalee would definitely find me more girl clothes to wear. ...Damn, might as well."

The boy slid his arms out of his sleeves, letting the fabric fall to the ground. He left his pants on as he put the layers of the kimono on. Thinking for a moment, Allen realized he did know how to put on a kimono, and it was only thanks to Cross (his Master once dated a woman who taught him), which made his face turn a little bit crimson in anger. He wouldn't even be wearing this if it wasn't for that guy!

Halfway done with dressing, the Brit pulled off his pants and glove. Before he'd grabbed for the other glove, Allen stared at the deformity, his face emotionless. "No point in hiding you, is there? Eh, Crowned Clown?"

For obvious reasons, "Crowned Clown" didn't respond.

"But I'll hide you anyways. I don't want _that_ to happen again."

As the soldier continued dressing, he was oblivious to the fact that cobalt eyes had seen his "conversation".

/

'_Crowned Clown?_'

Kanda leaned against the beam. He had somehow forgotten Mugen, his beloved katana. The illness the Moyashi gave him was a pain in the ass. So, he had returned to retrieve it. What does he see? Moyashi talking to his deformed arm.

Everything the boy said made him even more confused. First, his body being possessed at night, then him becoming soft and forgetful, and now he had to deal with being so confused! Whatever disease the Brit gave him better have an antidote!

After steaming over this for a while, Kanda stomped to the screen, pulling it open with a force and starting, "What is taking you so... long... Moyashi?"

Allen turned. The samurai wished the boy hadn't done that.

The red kimono was the perfect fit, hugging the boy's lithe waist and girlish hips. He had managed to work his short, snowy hair into a wrapped style with a ivory comb ('_Where was that from?_'). If the samurai had an opinion of Allen's appearance before, it was just reborn anew.

Kanda saw the small details as well: the handmade glove poking out from under the sleeve, his legs trembling a bit in the sandals the samurai left for him, his face painted with a blush.

The Asian wasn't a man who would get attracted to people, so when he felt his face heat up a bit, he swiftly turned with a puzzled look on his face and called, "Come on, Baka Moyashi. Stop screwing with your clothes like a girl and get a move on."

"Bastard..." Allen remarked, wobbling after the older teen.

Looking back, Kanda ordered, "From this point on, no English. Actually, just keep your mouth shut, since you're playing an obedient wife."

"OBEDIENT WHAT?"

**/**

For poor Allen, it turns out that if a random woman were to walk out of the Shinigami of the Sakura's forest, the villagers would most likely kill her, especially if she was obviously a foreigner. So, if the boy played a bride, it wouldn't be as bad. He'd just be the Shinigami's wife. That was as good as it would get. Allen had his pride as a man, but pride wouldn't help him if he was six feet under.

In the end, the soldier relinquished his male dignity and held onto Kanda's arm like a girl (and partially because his shoes were the hardest things to walk in), when they heard voices nearby as they neared the village.

Before they officially left, the samurai picked some blossoms and carried them in a woven basket. Allen hadn't the slightest idea why, but he didn't ask either. So now, as the younger teen clung to one arm, the older teen held his katana and basket in the other. Allen could tell his grip was annoying the Asian, but he saw it as punishment for having to wear the women's kimono and pretend to have a "bridal glow".

The moment their feet touched the ground of the village "street", the eyes of the villagers all turned to them, and silence and whispers filled the air.

"Who is she?"

"With the Shinigami?"

"Could it be...?"

"The Shinigami of the Sakura's bride?"

Surprising to the "bride", he understood more of the language than he thought and knew exactly what the people kept whispering. Soon, they were also gossiping about his appearance.

Kanda seemed to be ignoring them, but Allen could hear him 'Che' under his breath and could see his eyebrow twitching ever so slightly, making the boy smile, which in turn made the villagers wonder what was so humorous.

Glancing at the soldier constantly, the samurai seemed to be wondering the same thing.

Soon, the "couple" arrived at a small building at the far side of the village. Allen couldn't read Japanese, so the wooden sign was a lost cause for him, but he suspected it said something along the lines of "healer" like who Kanda had said they were going to see.

Helping the boy up the small rise, the Asian entered saying, "Oi! Alma!"

"Hello, Yu. How are you... Huh? ...Allen?"

Peeking from behind the samurai's arm, the boy was met with a familiar face and a choppy black mane. "Alma?"

**/**

Kanda looked between the two, wondering what the hell was going on. 'They know each other?'

"Moyashi? You know Alma?" The teen asked, sending a questioning gaze to the younger teen.

Allen returned the gaze and shifted to look at the healer. Almost silently, he replied, "From work."

**/**

**TBC...**

**Lavi: Hey... You can come out of hiding now...**

**Thank you for calling him off, Lavi.**

**Lavi: You're welcome. BTW...**

**Yeah?**

**Lavi: The "Kanda Bit Me" joke wasn't that funny. It's just a parody of "Charlie Bit Me", and it just happens Allen is also British.**

**Well, sorry! I don't have a good sense of humor. **

**Lavi: Also, what's up with you and putting Allen in girls' clothes?**

**Don't you want to see Allen in a kimono?**

**Lavi: Yes.. No! I mean NO!**

**Whatever you say...**

**Till next time, 13**

**PS: You are getting very, very sleepy. You will fall to sleep, and when you wake up you will review. Please? **


End file.
